Heero in Antwerpen
by Marjanneke
Summary: Heero brengt een bezoekje aan Antwerpen. Maar hij begrijpt het lokale gebrabbel niet echt... Arme Heero! Geniet van het verhaaltje met af een beetje Antwaarps


**Disclaimer : Ik bezit niets, enkel het personage Anna. **

**Krabbeltje : Ik ben zelf Belgisch, kom uit Antwerpen. Ik steek hier de draak met de inwoners van onze 'ahum' mooie stad :) We denken soms dat we het middelpunt van de wereld zijn, ons eigen taaltje zou een wereldtaal moeten worden :) **

**Als je soms iets niet begrijpt, vraag het maar**

* * *

"_Dit is zo'n vreemde stad_" Dacht Heero.

Hij was met de trein van Brussel naar Antwerpen gegaan. Waarom? Omdat hij die eens wou zien. Toen hij in het ziekenhuis lag, in Brussel, had hij een aflevering van CSI Miami gezien. Iets met diamanten. Om een lang verhaal kort te maken, de moordenaar bevond zich enkele dagen voor de moord in Antwerpen.

Heero wilde een mooie ring kopen voor Relena, liefst met diamanten. Dus nam hij de trein in Brussel en kwam terecht in het station Antwerpen-Centraal. En daar kwam hij al meteen in de chaos terecht. Uitgestapt in een ondergronds station, roltrap naar boven, door een nog volledig onder constructie-achtig donkere werf, bijna omver geduwd door een Belgisch meisje. Dat meisje hoorde hij later vloeken op een paar Russische toeristen die in haar weg liepen.

Buiten het station kwam hij terecht op een gigantische werf. Hij zag hetzelfde meisje terug, ze zat op een bank te telefoneren, riep tegen iemand anders dat de trein naar Brussel pas binnen een uur zou vertrekken, ze zou die persoon ginder pas ontmoeten…

Ze klapte haar telefoon dicht. Dan pas viel het haar op dat ze werd aangestaard. "Wa is u probleem,maat?" "Euh… Niks, het spijt me, juffrouw, ik ben toerist…" antwoordde Heero.

" Het spijt me, ik heb just mennen trein gemist, omda ij in een ander statie vertrekt. Nu moetekik een uur wachten. Mijnee vriengd wacht op mij in Brussel, hij is just geland vanuit Madrid. Mijne naam is trouwens Anna".

"Ik heet Heero. Ik kom eigenlijk van de kolonies, maar ik was hier in de buurt, ik wil een ring met diamanten kopen voor mijn vriendin." Anna staarde hem vreemd aan.

"Hoe rijk zijde gij?" Heero schrok van haar ietwat brutale vraag. "Waarom vraag je dat?" "Gewoon, gij komt van de kolonies en ge ga ier ff een ringeske kope…" Van dat laatste begreep Heero bijna niets. Het lokale dialect, dat hij hier al wel meer had gehoord, was toch iets vreemd. "Scuseer?"

"Laat maar…" Heero gaf het niet graag toe, maar eigenlijk vond hij Anna wel een leuk meisje. Haar ietwat brutale manier van praten vond hij leuk, beter dan de meeste bedeesde Belgen die hij in Brussel al ontmoet had.

"Kunt u mij helpen? Waar kan ik een goede ring vinden?" "Aha! Shoppe!!! Kom maar mee!" Ze nam hem bij de arm, sleurde hem de metro in, en stapte twee haltes verder terug af.

"Voila, daar hebt ge ne mooie winkel, da zulde wel kenne he…" _"Wat een vreemd taaltje spreekt zij toch…"_ Hij vond inderdaad een zeer mooie ring. Één met een mooie blauwachtige diamant.

"Oei, nu gaak mennen trein weer bijna misse!!!!!! Amai, da ga lope worre!!!!!" Voor Heero doorhad wat ze bedoelde werd hij alweer de metro ingetrokken. "Oei, sorry, moest gij nog ergens zijn int stad?" "Huh? Stad?" "Ja, hier das toch tstad?" "Als jij het zegt. Neen, ik heb wat ik hebben moet, ik zou nu terug naar Brussel moeten raken."

"Aha, das dan eel goe, dan kannekik same meju den trein pakke." "Euh… Ja." Het rare gebrabbel dat Anna sprak, begon hij een beetje te begrijpen. "Vanwaar zijde gij erges? Ale ik bedoel, ge zij van de kolonies, mor ge moe toch oek een land hebbe, snapt ge?"

Heero nam even de tijd om dit te vertalen en zei dan. "Rusland." Niet helemaal waar, hij had de nationaliteit van Sanc aangenomen, samen met zijn vriendin, hij sprak vloeiend Japans, was zelfs jaren Japans geweest, maar zijn wortels lagen in Rusland.

"Yeey,nog ne Rus ! Da is zo'n zalig land!" "Nou, niet echt eigenlijk , een beetje koud, mijn zus woont daar nog steeds."

De rest van de treinreis vertelde Anna over haar Colombiaanse vriend, die net geland was, het was daar heel warm, zo'n mooi land, hij was ook door Panama getrokken, had over het kanaal gevaren… Heero genoot eigenlijk van haar. Een doodnormaal meisje, dat duidelijk geen zorgen had. Hij vond het jammer toen ze afscheid namen. "Mor ik zie u nog wel ne keer he! Hebt ge een e-mail adres?" Hij gaf het haar. "Ok, ier is da van mij. Heero, tot de volgende!!!!" En weg was ze.

_"Ook ne goeiendag… Verdorie nu begin ik dat gebrabbel al over te nemen…"

* * *

_The End , het einde, tis gedaan! 


End file.
